guildsofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Attributes are the core of each character, whether they're automates or controlled by the player. Attributes make up the statistics of a character, and are able to be increased or decreased based on the character's actions. They can be temporarily boosted or decreased using powers or abilities, potions, enhancements, or other buffs. Physical Strength Strength determines your physical damage, the amount of weight your character can carry, and how far they can throw things. Having a higher strength rating means that your character is capable of causing more damage with both melee weapons and while fighting unarmed. Durability Durability determines your physical resistance to damage: the defense your character has against physical and, to a lesser degree, magical attacks. Durability does not effect anything psychological though; things such as mental damage, telepathy, and fear are still vulnerabilities that are able to break through a character with high durability and defense. Constitution Constitution refers to how much health your character has; this plays a part in your defense against both physical and magical damage. Having both high durability and constitution would help greatly in increasing your characters resistance to damage. Constitution also has a minor role in health regeneration, though it's not particularly noticeable until higher levels. Energetic Dexterity Dexterity refers to your characters accuracy, both in ranged and melee combat. Though it does not refer to magic, it instead factors weapon accuracy and unarmed accuracy. A character with higher dexterity is capable of landing more hits. This stat also has a small roll in the damage a character deals with ranged weapons. Agility Agility determines the dodge rate for a character; having a higher agility allows your character to evade or block more physical and ranged damage. While having a higher agility makes it harder for characters to land hits on you, your dodge rating drops drastically whenever you're in the midst of doing something, because your character will be unable to react and move in time. Speed Speed plays a part in both Dexterity and Agility scores, increasing how quickly your character can move and the time between attacks and spells. Having a higher speed allows you to make up for the drop in agility when your character is doing something, so if someone attacks you while your character is unable to move, speed reduces the temporary decrease in your dodge rating. Magical Wisdom Wisdom is the amount of magical and mental damage you deal, how strong your magical creations are, and the ease at which your character can teach and learn spells and types of magic to/from other players. Characters with higher wisdom are able to bypass the fortitude and durability of their opponents more easily, increasing the damage they deal with magic. Fortitude Fortitude is the resistance your character has against magical and mental damage. It is essentially the magical equivalent to durability. Having a higher fortitude allows you to resist the effects of fear, and to fight any attempts to control your mind or invade your thoughts. Depending on the spell used, characters may even be able to create a mental image of their self to fight anyone attempting to intrude into their mind. Intelligence Intelligence determines your character's skills, and the accumulation of Perk Points. Greater Intelligence will allow you to learn more abilities and perks, including but not limited to magic, such as weapon skills and mastery. This stat also lets you learn magic at a quicker rate and master it more quickly. Intelligence is the main factor in learning, whether it's physical skills and abilities, magical skills and abilities, or technological skills and abilities. It also allows you to learn new technology by yourself, without a recipe or instructor. However, the chance of inventing/discovering skills is extremely slim, and depending on inventing as your main source of learning may prove to be more time consuming that it's worth.